Gravity Falls: Always On Me!
by FairyTailGirl2
Summary: Hi, I'm Olivia and these are my adventures in Gravity Falls! (Pss... give me suggestions on what monsters to battle.) Rated T because of my cussing... shut up.
1. Chapter 1

So... Hi, I'm Olivia and, although you may this this is just another story about me meeting the twins and telling my secret, that is not the case. I... kinda know not to tell them anything, but I am myself so... yeah.

I was online one day, you know finding fan fiction, looking up Season 2 hints and stuff, when I come across this page that says, "Og ll'I erehw si sllaF ytivarG". Me, knowing how to read backwards, I packed up some of my clothes, deodorant, toothbrush and paste, and grabbed my dog Friday. I read the words, as they were written, and a portal swirled and made papers fly. I left a note for dad in case he would be worried and if wanted to join me. I jumped with Friday in my right arm and my luggage in my left.

"Sh*t!" I fell down into a... pond? No, no this is no time to make a Doctor Who reference. I push myself up to get up. As I walked to land I had one goal right now. Somehow convince Stan Pines and the Pines Twins to let me stay. I knew that Dipper might be suspicious and Mabel would be no problem (even after the whole gnome thing?) So, I out down Friday and grabbed my luggage, and walked.

Who knew that in real time, going from one place to the other takes more than a minute? Well, I walked to one place I knew the Mystery Shack might be at. In the middle of the goddamn f*cking forest. As I arrived, I saw clouds forming and started to run. It really sucks when you're slower than your Chiwiene. Soon, it started to rain. As I picked up the pace, the door to the Mystery Shack opened with Dipper's head poking out, yelling "Come on!" I finally got there and Friday went nuts. That's when I realized, Dipper Pines looks cuter in real life. I smiled, though keeping my fangirling to a minimum, and walked in. "Nice... cabin?"  
"Dipper! Help me!"

As Dipper ran to the voice of Mabel, I picked up my wet dog and whispered to him, "Friday, I don't we're in Las Vegas anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey babes,

Just wanted to tell you... IT'S NICOLAS CAGE MONTH! No, but seriously it's chapter 2! I know you guys have been waiting on this for a long time, so let m jump right in!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people or animals, except for me, Friday, and future OCs.

See ya babes,

Olivia

I started recognizing things as I walked around. The living room, the shop, even... the vending machine. I decided on not going in there until later, when I knew I could trust the Pines twins and Stan. Soon, Mabel came back out wearing her star-rainbow sweater. No one knows why she where's sweaters in summer. "Hi! Are you Dipper's girlfriend?" she asked. "Oh, no. I actually was trying to find the Mystery Shack. I wanted to apply for a job. And I need a place to stay." Mabel looked at me with a certain... awe. "DIPPER! COME GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND HER JOB, NOW!" Dipper came running out with Waddles trailing behind. Friday seemed unfazed with a pig around, so I put him down. Dipper had a questioning look on his face. "Mabel what are you talking about. I don't have a girlfriend. Um, sorry about my sister. You said you came here to apply for a job and a place to stay?" I smiled at the fact that Mabel made assumptions.

"Yeah, I need some money and I can't currently afford a room at the local hotel. If you have one."

"Well, hold on. I need to get my Grunkle Stan."

As he went to wherever Stan was, Mabel was firing questions left and right.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, why? Are thinking of set-

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I sweat dropped at question, "No, none of the boys at school thought that I was as pretty as some skinny...no, just no."

Mabel looked at me with anticipation. I could already hear her thoughts reeling away. Soon, Dipper returned with Stanford. I adjusted my glasses to see him clearer. He really need a girlfriend. He had on his sweatshirt with no sleeves, and underpants. I was so happy we hadn't invented smell-o-vision. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. He seemed sober. "Hi, Mr. Pines. I wanted to apply for a job."

"Oh, hold on." I had to say for an old man, he could **move.** He got changed quickly and had on his suit on with... *sniff* cologne? Strange.

"Well, Wendy has some days off and I don't think Soos minds having any help. Okay, your hired."

Mabel spoke now, "She also needs a place to stay. She can stay with us, right Grunkle Stan? Please?"

He looked at me with a suspicion. I had to tell him the excuse, "Well, I currently have no money for a hotel. If it's any problem, then I don't-

"Dipper prepare a sleeping bag in your room. If I find any other girly stuff besides Mabel stuff, then your out."

"Aye, sir" I saluted him hoping he would at least chuckle. He finally noticed Friday. "Mabel, did you find a rat outside?"

I had to reply fast. "Oh no this is my dog, Friday. He won't bite, just don't put him outside, please."

Dipper then spoke. "Why do you need a place to stay? Don't you live in town?"

I knew someone he would ask that. "Oh, well," I had on my sad far-away look," my parents died and no one else wanted to take me in. Friday is the only family I have left."

Mabel was practically going to explode! "OMG THATS SO SAD! DON'T LET SUNDAY- "Friday" FRIDAY BE OUTSIDE!"

Stan rolled his eyes and snapped, "She can keep the dog inside. Just don't have him around during work hours."

"Aye, sir!"

Dipper came back down and Mabel pounced on him, "Dipper your girlfriend has a dog! His name is Sunday!"

"Friday."

Dipper seemed happy not to be around Waddles. "Wait, how old are you?"

"She's thirteen! Dipper you can date her!"

"I'll be turning fourteen on July 4th." "Cool!" Mabel seemed too excited about this. I was in a second home, indeed.


End file.
